


Days In The Sun

by MissHawkins1993



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkins1993/pseuds/MissHawkins1993
Summary: A Jopper one shot inspired by the song 'Days In The Sun' from the live action remake of Disney's Beauty and the Beast.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Days In The Sun

Days in the sun  
When my life has barely begun  
Not until my whole life is done  
Will, I ever leave you

Their mothers watched in awe as 4-year-old Jim and 3 years old Joyce played happily together in the local park of Hawkins as they always did on the days when the sun was shining. Inseparable these two were the best of friends, unaware of life's tragedies and the harsh reality of emotion, for Jim and Joyce life was about who could swing the highest, who could run the fastest and who was the king or queen of hide and seek. Childhood years past and their friendship grew stronger, nothing could come between Jim and Joyce. 

The local park was their favourite hang out the entirety of their junior lives and even more so during the late summer evenings of their senior school years. Jim sat with his arm around Joyce as they soaked up the evenings sun, snuggled together until the sun would finally set. It was the only bench in the park to keep the sun on it until the moon rose. The bench was wooden and covered in markings from the local youth and so Jim thought; what was one more doodle.

16-year-old Jim pulled out his fathers pocket pen knife carefully showing Joyce, and avoiding being caught by anyone else. He pulled Joyce around the back of the bench where they knelt together. Carefully Jim carved J+J encased in a heart onto the bench. Deep brown staring back into ocean blue the pair smiled in unison and they fell into a deep kiss sealing the deed. Breaking for air, Joyce brushed her thumb over the benches newest addition and smiled to herself, she was full of life and her heart was taken by the man of her dreams. She was the luckiest girl in Hawkins and as long she was with Jim nothing else mattered. 

Graduation wasn't long past them when Jim received his letter for induction from the Army where he would be sent straight to Vietnam. He couldn't let his father down, Jim knew he had no choice this letter was his future which unfortunately meant leaving Joyce behind. He didn't know how long he'd be gone, heck he didn't even know if he'd make it back alive because quite frankly his life didn't quite feel like living without Joyce a part of it. 

Sleepless nights and days past by quicker than Jim had ever known with the induction date looming, his departure was something the pair needed to discuss. Deep down they both knew the answer here, there were too many what-ifs and unanswerable questions, for the sanity of them both the only answer was for them to end the relationship amicably and remain friends. 

Heartbroken was an understatement. As they spent there last evening together, Joyce was wrapped in Jim's arms on his bed as tears flowed, they prayed that morning wouldn't arrive. Silence surrounded them, Joyce trembled in his arms as Jim kissed the top of her forehead trying to soothe the ever-growing heartache that they would suffer for months to come. 

Will I tremble again  
To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?  
Will you now forever remain  
Out of reach of my arms?

Months turned into years and years turned into a decade. Jim hadn't returned from Vietnam. His parents had both passed and Joyce was none the wiser as to whether he was still alive but she had moved on and her life had changed. Joyce was with Lonnie, a former high school associate and now husband and father of her two boys, Johnathon and Will. Although marriage and life with Lonnie weren't what she dreamed of as a little girl, there was no family holidays or romantic date nights, life was dull, and today was just another day for Joyce. Lonnie would leave her home alone with the boys whilst he went off out on yet another drinking session to no doubt come back later a little worse for wear with a temper. Joyce was bored, this wasn't the life she had imagined she'd be living but what choice did she have. As she slowly knocked towards 40's door , she knew she was destined for more and she so decided to take the boys out to the park. They hadn't visited the park in years, mainly because Lonnie would control where they would visit but she plucked up the courage to take out her sons, not that Lonnie would even notice they were gone. 

As they entered the park the boys went running straight to the swings "Ill just be sat over on the bench" called Joyce as she looked around for the nearest free one. Over in the corner sat a free bench, as she sat down and the warm sun hit her face she watched her sons in awe as they swang higher and higher filled with laughter. As she smiled at the endearing sight she remembered. Remembered the days where that was her sat on the swing, seeing how high she could go, swinging in unison hand in hand with Jim. A thousand childhood memories came flooding back, and her eyes filled with fresh tears, careful not to blink to heavily so they would fall and worry her sons. Her heart yearned as she thought of Jim and what could've been. Looking around she noticed she was sat on the bench that was what appeared to be the only one in the sun. It cant be. Quietly as she placed her hand upon her heart , she looked up to the sun as she walked to the back of the bench. There it was still carved into the wood after all those years, J + J encased in a heart, she whispered to herself; All those days in the sun, what I'd give to relive just one. Undo what's done, And bring back the light. 

Life it just seemed to monotonously flurry by and before Joyce knew it she was alone. For her boys were to busy hanging out with friends and Lonnie had left her for a younger woman. Alone she sat reorganizing her bedroom, grateful for the extra room since he had left to make her house more homely with the treasures she had to keep under the bed stored away because Lonnie didn't like them. This was her home now, and she would decorate as she pleased. Pulling out dusty boxes from under the bed, her eyes caught hold of one entitled School. Gently blowing the top layer of dust off the box, she knelt back against the box and pulled it round in front of her. Slowly gliding her hands over the flaps she carefully pulled them apart, to reveal a box of a thousand memories. Joyce smiled as the box presented its contents. Joyce took her time, pulling out pictures and books, and a jumper. She paused as she held the jumper, staring it at as those all too familiar tears refilled her eyes as she pulled the jumper closer towards her almost as if to hug it. She took in a deep breath smelling the jumper as she pulled out the neck tag which said Hopper in faded red pen. She smiled to herself as a small tear rolled down her cheek, she looked into the box and there it was her favourite picture of her and Jim ina frame. She held the frame up and lost herself staring into the picture. It was of her and Jim sat snuggled together on the bench, their bench in the park in the sun. 

Oh, I could sing  
Of the pain these dark days bring  
The spell we're under  
Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight

Each item after the framed photo only made her think of Jim more and more. Her memories are stronger than ever before. For although now Joyce maybe a little broken, she was not beaten, broken but not defeated she was determined to make the most of her life she had now. And so starting with her home, she placed the framed photo upon her dressing table. Life had given Joyce a new start, for she was free of the man her weighed her down for so many years she could finally be happy and live her life with her two boys. And although this life wasn't the one she may have pictured all those years ago, she was a firm believer in that things happened for a reason. The reason why their life's paths meant she wouldn't be with Jim forever she'd never know nor understand but she knew she was wiser for the path she had led. 

How in the midst of all this sorrow  
Can so much hope and love endure  
I was innocent and certain  
Now I'm wiser but unsure

I can't go back into my childhood  
One that my father made secure  
I can feel a change in me  
I'm stronger now, but still not free

Waking up the next morning Joyce found herself in bed wearing Hoppers school jumper, wrapping her arms around herself at the feel of the soft material and the happiest of memories it brought her when she was awoken from her comforting daydream by the sound of the house phone ringing. Clumsily stumbling out of bed, she knew it was too early for the boys to bother to answer the phone so she lumbered down the hall. Hello, Byers residence she said. "Joyce its Karen, you must pop along to town hall at ten today, the new chief of Hawkins police is starting today and he wants to hold a neighbour meeting, please tell me you'll be there, ill sit with you!" Joyce rubbed her head into her hand, it was far too early to be hearing Karens high pitched voice "yes fine" she responded. Karen squealed "See you at ten Joyce". 

Hanging up the phone, Joyce headed back to her bedroom. Townhall at ten she said to herself and she went about her usual morning routine of waking up her boys for school. As ten o clock approached, Joyce, parked up near the town hall and walked along the pavement to meet Karen just outside. As they entered they headed straight for the refreshments table were Joyce made herself a warm cup of coffee. Taking a seat next to Karen in the back row, Joyce was looking up at the detailed ceiling of the town hall when she heard a gentleman clear his throat. Looking towards the front at the hall's stage, their stood Hawkins' new chief of police. His back was to the crowd as he went through some papers with the local mayor. Rubbing her eyes she looked again, she recognised that stance, that broad male frame, but it couldn't be, could it? "Joyce, are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost," asked a concerned Karen. She couldn't speak her mouth was dry, and she'd frozen, all she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest as a million thoughts rushed through her head, convinced she was in some sort of dream. "Welcome," said a voice, she turned to face the stage and there he was, the new Hawkins chief of police, Jim Hopper. 

Days in the sun will return  
We must believe as lovers do  
That days in the sun  
Will come shining through

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Noni Harbour for being my beta reader for this and to XJopper for giving me faith that I should try writing again.Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fan fic in over 10 years, so comments / feedback are welcome :)


End file.
